Franky "Beans" LaRoche
Franky LaRoche also commonly known as Beans, was a soldier in Bakers Squad. He is a new character in Hell's Highway. Characterization Franky is a young soldier in Baker's squad who lied about his age to join the army. Franky is the only soldier in Baker's Squad without any real combat experience. However, he excelled in training and is a natural with most any firearm (being able to shoot a quarter from 50 yards). Young, and filled with heroic ideals, he is eager to rush into action, and all too willing to put his life on the line. He is the fresh replacement or new guy on the assault team and the youngest in 3rd squad. He and Corrion do not see eye to eye on following orders. He disobeyed Corrion in the mission "Five-Oh-Sink" when he tried to help a Dutch priest who had his legs blown off by German artillery when the squad entered the town, and again when he went to rescue the Dutch girl in "Baptism of Fire" when Corrion spots Franky leaving to find her. He tries to stop Franky from going, saying "Franky, if you go for her, you will die." Franky ignores him and rushes to find her. In Baptism of Fire, he and the girl are trapped in the hospital, and both are shot by Germans. He dies in front of Baker, fulfilling Corrion's prophecy. Hell's Highway As the only replacement in Baker's squad Reconnaissance section, "Franky" is the only soldier without any real combat experience. However, he excelled in training and is a natural with most any firearm. Young, and filled with heroic ideals, he is eager to rush into action-and all to willing to put his life on the line. " In Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway, Franky falls in love with a Dutch civilian and later stated that that was the first time he's ever kissed a girl (besides his mother). In fact, he was so madly in love with her that he went on a suicide mission to rescue her during the bombing of Eindhoven. The two are later seen stuck in a hospital in northern Eindhoven. Franky chose to sent the Dutch civilian out of the hospital before the Germans could get to them. Unfortunately, however, the Dutch civilian Franky had fallen in love with got killed by getting shot in the back by a German with an MP40 after she kicked another German in the chin. Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker, having taken care of the rest of the Germans in the hospital, catches up with Franky and attempts to tell Franky what happened but says to Baker to not "be his dad right now," and to go back and let him save her. Baker soon found Franky on top of some stairs bleeding from his abdomen. Franky's final word to Baker before he died was "Liar," when he got a response from Baker saying that the Dutch civilian was okay. Later that day, Franky's name is painted on the hood of Baker's Willy's Jeep titled "Those We Lost" on it. Death He went into the hospital looking for the Dutch woman he met earlier that day. He finds her in the hospital while the Germans occupying the hospital are also looking for them. He stays in the hospital and was shot several times in the chest after he sent her off before the Germans could get at them. He left the squad previously to search for her despite several warnings from Corporal Sam Corrion. He died in front of Sergeant Matt Baker, he asked if the Dutch girl had survived. To comfort him before he died, Baker told Franky she had escaped unharmmed, despite the fact Baker had witnessed her being murdered in cold blood by a German patrolman. (Before Frankie died, though, he admitted that he knew that Baker was lying.) Trivia *His mother is apparently very attractive as McCreary says that she counts. He is referring to kissing a girl. *It is unknown who shot him but it is thought that it is the German that Red kills just as he is about to shoot Baker. *Franky's preferred weapon is M3 Grease Gun. *Franky, like Baker and Red, sketched the number 13 on the back of his helmet. *Franky and Jasper appear to have some sort of rivarly. It is mentioned that Jasper painted "Beans" on the back on his shirt during basic training. *Franky appartenly haunts Baker after his death although his "ghost" makes a minor appearance compared to Legget's. Shortly after his death, Matt gives a speech after the level is completed which he ends it saying good soldiers don't die to which Franky replies,"Yeah, but I still died." *After Baker picks up Frank's bloodstained M3, and escapes down the stairs. If you go back up, you will see it under the burning rubble. *He is one of 7 known characters to die in Operation Market Garden. Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action